Conventional passenger vehicles have limited visibility from the drivers seat, especially in areas very close to the vehicle. Close proximity parking of such vehicles is difficult due to the lack of visibility of the forwardmost parts of the vehicle. This becomes a problem, especially when attempting to park a vehicle in a confined space such as a garage. This problem is amplified when there is a need to repeatedly park and remove the vehicle from the confined area.
At best, parking in such situations is a tedious task. Even when extraordinary caution is observed, accidents frequently happen. It is not unusual to move the vehicle too far into a confined area. This may result in bumping and damaging articles in front of the vehicle, or situating the vehicle so close to adjacent articles that free passage between the articles and the vehicle is restricted.
Another recognized difficulty is often realized when a vehicle is not moved far enough into a confined area. Rearward portions of the vehicle will project outward of the intended parking area. This is hazardous to the vehicle, especially in garages having overhead doors. If a vehicle is not moved far enough into such a garage, there is the potential that the door will come into contact with the vehicle. This can cause damage to the vehicle, the door, or both.
From the above, it may be understood that there is a need for some form of arrangement that will permit accurate parking on a consistent basis within confined areas. This holds true not simply for the typical garage situation, but also for any other area where it is desired to consistently and accurately execute vehicle parking.
The above problem has been recognized to limited degree. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,571 to Taylor; 2,813,600 to Dyuricza; 2,956,646 to Isgren; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 280,611 to Nelson all disclose some form of wheel chock arrangement with an apron on which the wheel rides before it engages an abutment. Several of these patents describe the apron in the form of a mat. All describe the abutment as a means for stopping forward movement of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,551 to Otterness describes a wheel anchor having two angle arms for positioning a wheel therebetween. This "anchor" does not have an apron on which the wheel is positioned while engaging a stop.
Although the above references represent attempts at solutions to the vehicle positioning problem, there has remained a need for an improved vehicle positioning mat that is durable, capable of repeated usage under the extreme weight of passenger vehicles, and yet that is constructed in an inexpensive manner. There is further need for such a device with features allowing it to remain in a selected position through repeated usage, and which will therefor provide extremely accurate vehicle positioning.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a vehicle positioning mat that will reduce parking frustrations while maximizing desired space around the vehicle. A further object is to provide such a device that facilitates proper alignment of a vehicle within the confined area, such as a garage.
A still further object is to provide such a mat that will help eliminate unnecessary accidents within confined spaces, such as garages.
A still further object is to provide such a mat that is integral in design and formed of a wear resistant material to provide an inexpensive, yet effective device that will facilitate continuous and accurate positioning of passenger vehicles.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention which, taken with the accompanying drawings, exemplify a preferred form thereon.